Just To Talk
by Chimochi
Summary: Zuko is feeling alone after Katara's constant bickering and Toph goes to console him. Takes place right before The Southern Raiders. Just a friendship bonding relationship. No romance. ONESHOT


This is just a story of the bonding **friendship** between Toph and Zuko. I write a lot of Zutara and was becoming obsessed, so here is something different.

Dangerous History

* * *

Nothing is more humiliating for a Prince then being alone. Zuko felt like his all his pride, dignity, and honor was sucked out of him. Even offering himself as a prisoner and still being rejected was a new low for Zuko. It seemed everyone wanted him thrown in jail to rot.

"What's wrong with you?" A voice of a twelve-year-old earthbender girl broke thought.

"Nothing."

"Oh come on hot head, I know when you're lying." Zuko tried to ignore the blind girl. "If it's about Sweetness don't take it personally."

"Personally? I shouldn't take it personally..." Zuko gave a light chuckle. If anything he felt he should take it personally.

"She told me why she's angry. What happened in Ba Sing Se. How you betrayed your Uncle."

"Oh." Zuko's mouth went dry.

"Was it all you wanted?"

"You're going to have to be more specific."

"Your father's love, your honor, you-" Zuko interrupted, his voice harsh.

"No, obviously it wasn't."

"You don't need to get angry." Toph quietly listened to Zuko wash his clothes. Since day one Katara refused to take care of his belongings. Zuko knew she would refuse, but he thought she would have loosed up after three weeks. If she saw just one thing out-of-place she would automatically hunt him down only to scream at him for an hour. Toph was tired of hearing Zuko sit around taking Katara's complains. Even as much as he deserved it, he didn't deserve it all from Katara. Irritated at both Zuko and Katara, Toph pelted a small rock she was rolling in her palm. It connected with the back of Zuko's head.

"Ow!" Zuko rubbed his scalp.

"What?"

"Why did you do that?" Toph pelted another rock.

"Will you stop doing that?" Zuko flinched when Toph shrugged her shoulders.

"I just want to talk to you." But he didn't want to talk. He already was feeling a little angry at Katara's bickering today. He was not in the mood to take rock peltings and conversations about his past. Zuko knew what she wanted to know.

"If you want me to open up to you about why I betrayed my Uncle you can just leave." Another rock was pelted. He felt three red welts growing on his head. Zuko grew aggravated roughly scrubbing his clothes. It was when he heard the grass moving behind him that he feared for his life. Toph was looked for a bigger rock to pelt.

"Maybe what I really wanted…was to prove I could do things right to my father. So when I look in the mirror I'd see something worthwhile. But I was wrong, I saw nothing! I was fraud; my father doesn't even love me. My Uncle did everything he could for me because he loves me. Well, _he did_." Zuko looked at his reflection in the water basin. He was disgusted at what he saw; himself. "I did what I did to help myself. At least you guys have good intentions. If anything, I lost any honor I had left back in Ba Sing Se. I helped killed the damn Avatar, 'the world's last hope.'" Zuko almost expected Toph to throw another rock at him.

"Sparky, I've met your Uncle and I know he loves you. He's definitely not like your father."

"You've seen Katara, she's always livid towards me. If she can't forgive me then my Uncle can't." Zuko couldn't wake up one day without thinking about his Uncle. How could he leave the only person who stayed by his side since the day his mother left alone?

"He's family, he'll forgive you."

"Family, right. Then my father has a funny way of showing forgiveness. He tried to fry me when I told him I was going to join the Avatar."

"Okay, then it's just your Uncle."

"I'm just tired of letting down the people I love." It was true. Some day's Zuko thinks that some spirit cursed him to let everything go wrong. He was convinced for sure some spirit hated him.

"I know Katara can hold...grudges but she isn't the type to hate."

"Could've fooled me."

"She says she hates you but Sweetness is lying. Trust me she will come around and so will your Uncle. When I talked to your uncle he was more concerned you were taking the wrong path, and you did."

"Thanks for reminding me."

"No problem, but honestly he probably is more worried about you losing your way again then hating you. I don't even believe that man can hate. If he saw that you chose to _give up_ looking for Aang to join him, he would be more than proud."

"You really think that?"

"Yes, even if you are an angry jerk sometimes. No offense."

"None taken." Zuko looked back at camp. When he left to wash his clothes he made sure to stay as far away as he could without Katara freaking out. As if on cue he spotted Katara staring at him intently. Zuko was becoming more aware of her obsession of him. It even scared him a little. He was sure she was more confident stalking him then he was with Aang. He was still confused why the hell Katara agreed to let him in the group. "Toph, why did you guys change your minds, about letting me in the group if you hate me so much?"

"What's with the hate? Hate is such a strong word. I think you're a cool guy."

"How, you accepted me so easily."

"I could tell you weren't lying, and I will get you back from burning my feet."

"The way you can tell someone is lying is really creepy."

"Get used to it buddy, we're friends after all."

"Friends." The word felt foreign on Zuko's tongue. He didn't even expect to have friends. He was so used of being used by Azula that he was glad he had consoled to the blind girl. Even though Zuko did feel a flake better he was glad Toph didn't talk to him anymore. She continued to keep him company while he finished his chores.

* * *

So Zutara Week is coming upon us! I am so excited and I will be participating. Go Zutara beybeh! I used a line I heard from the movie Mulan, Yes, I love that movie and it inspired me to write this. R&R


End file.
